Steven Heighton
Steven Heighton (born August 14, 1961) is a Canadian poet, novelist, and fiction writer. He is the author of more than 10 books, including short story collections, novels, and poetry collections.Stephen Heighton: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, Web, July 10, 2012. Life Heighton was born in Toronto, Ontario. He earned Bachelor of Arts and Master of Arts degrees at Queen's University, Kingston.Stephen Heighton, The Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Foundation/ Dominion Institute, Web, July 10, 2012. Heighton's debut novel, The Shadow Boxer (2001), a story about a young poet-boxer and his struggles growing up, was published in 5 countries.Author web site A later novel, Afterlands (2006), appeared in 6 countries. The book was optioned for film. Heighton's books also include the novel Every Lost Country (May 2010) House of Anansi Press web site and the poetry collection Patient Frame (April 2010).House of Anansi Press web site His work has been translated into 10 languages and widely anthologised. Heighton has been the writer in residence at McArthur College, Queen's University, the University of Ottawa, and the Royal Military College of Canada.Author web site He has also participated in several workshops including the Summer Literary Seminars, poetry work shop, in St. Petersburg, Russia (2007), and the Writing with Style short fiction workshop, in Banff, Alberta (2007).Author web site Heighton lives in Kingston, Ontario with his family.House of Anansi Press web site Writing Heighton on writing: “Interest is never enough. If it doesn't haunt you, you'll never write it well. What haunts and obsesses you into writing may, with luck and labour, interest your readers. What merely interests you is sure to bore them.”Author web site Recognition He has received the Gerald Lampert Award, gold medals for fiction and for poetry in the National Magazine Awards, the Air Canada Award, and the 2002 Petra Kenney Prize. His books have been nominated for the Trillium Award, the Journey Prize, a Pushcart Prize, and Britain’s W.H. Smith Award (for best book of the year). Flight Paths of the Emperor has been included at Amazon.ca in the 10 best Canadian short story collections. His 2005 novel, Afterlands (Knopf Canada), was a New York Times Book Review editors' choice.Steven Heighton, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 1, 2012. The Waking Comes Late won the 2016 Governor General's Award for English language poetry. Awards *Air Canada Award ("most promising writer under thirty"), 1989 *Gerald Lampert Award (for Stalin's Carnival), 1990 *PRISM international short story competition, first prize, 1991 *Stand (U.K.) short story competition, prize-winner, 1991 *National Magazine Awards gold medal for fiction, 1992 *Petra Kenney Prize (U.K., for winning poem), 2002 *Award for Excellence in the Arts (Kingston Arts Council), 2004 *National Magazine Awards gold medal for poetry, 2004 *The Journey Prize, finalist, 1992 *Trillium Award, finalist (for Flight Paths of the Emperor), 1993 *National Magazine Awards, finalist for fiction, 1994, '95 *Governor General’s Award for Poetry, finalist (for The Ecstasy of Skeptics), 1995 *Pushcart Prize, nominated by The Laurel Review, 1995 *W.H. Smith Award (U.K.: for "best book of the year"), nominated, for Flight Paths, 1998 *McEwan College Book of the Year, finalist, for Afterlands, 2006 *Evergreen Award, finalist for Afterlands, 2008 Except where noted, award information courtesy the University of Toronto.Stephen Heighton: Awards and Honours, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 10, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Stalin’s Carnival''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1989. *''Foreign Ghosts'' (an utaniki, or "song-diary:" Asian travelogue in poetry and prose). Ottawa: Oberon, 1989. *''The Ecstasy of Skeptics''. Toronto: Anansi, 1994. *''Address Book''. Toronto: Anansi, 2004. *''Paper Lanterns: Twenty-Five Postcards from Asia'' (with Mary Huggard: chapbook of photographs and revised poems from Foreign Ghosts). Kingsville, ON: Palimpsest Press, 2006. *''Patient Frame: Poems''. Toronto: Anansi, 2010. *''The Waking Comes Late''. Toronto: Anansi, 2016. Novels *''The Shadow Boxer''. Toronto: Knopf Canada, 2000; London: Granta Books, 2000; Boston: Houghton Mifflin (Mariner Books, 2002. *''Afterlands''. Toronto: Knopf Canada, 2005; Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2005; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2006. *''Every Lost Country''. Toronto: Knopf Canada, 2010. Short fiction *''Flight Paths of the Emperor'' (linked short stories). Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1992; Quebec: L'instant meme, 1994; London: Granta Books, 1997, 2000; Toronto: Vintage Canada, 2001. *''On Earth as It Is''. Erin, ON: Porcupine’s Quill, 1992; London: Granta Books, 1997; Quebec: L'instant meme, 1998; Toronto: Vintage Canada, 2001. *''The Stages of J Gordon Whitehead'' (letterpress edition of a short story). Victoria, BC: Frog Hollow Press, 2008. *''The Dead Are More Visible: Stories''. Toronto: Knopf Canada, 2012. Non-fiction *''The Admen Move on Lhasa: Writing and culture in a virtual world''. Toronto: Anansi, 1997. *''Workbook: Memos and dispatches on writing''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Steven Heighton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 30, 2016. Audio / video *''Every Lost Country'' (CD). Toronto: CNIB, 2011. *''Afterlands'' (CD; read by Jennifer Dale). Toronto: CNIB, 2014. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of Canadian poets References *Interview: Steven Heighton on his new novel: immersed in story.John Geddes June.1 2010 *"Lhasa Unlimited: The Metaphysics of Death in Steven Heighton's The Admen Move on Lhasa and "Translations of April. Dobozy, T. (2001) Notes External links ;Poems *Steven Heighton at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) *Steven Heighton at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Steven Heighton at YouTube *Audio / video ;Books *Steven Heighton at Amazon.com ;About *Steven Heighton at Canadian Writers in Person *Steven Heighton in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Steven Heighton Official website *Interview: Passion and the Poet, 2006 Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Queen's University alumni Category:Writers from Toronto Category:People from Kingston, Ontario Category:Royal Military College of Canada faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets